Password
by UnderneathARainbowSky
Summary: What happens when Brennan has to tell Booth something she wished he'd never know ? BB


Hi this is my first bones fanfic and I'd love to know what you think. I'll apologize for any mistakes beforehand!

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to fox (and whoever else), not me. 

Enjoy x

Today, he found out something I wanted to keep with me until I ended up on one of those sparkling silver tables we use here at the Jeffersonian. And, for want to a better phrase, it nearly killed me to tell him that, despite whatever he may think, I am not a genius.

Unfortunately, today, that has become rather apparent because, really, geniuses do not fall from fourth story balconies. I suppose you're wondering how I positioned myself on a fourth story balcony so that there was even the slightest possibility I may fall? And, I suppose, you're wondering how I could possibly be writing this now if I fell four floors? Booth, that's how.

I knew he was worried. From the moment I placed my foot warily upon the ledge, his face sank from a rosy pink to pale, sickly, grey. He told me not to do it and he was right, but just because I'm not so much a genius anymore does NOT mean I am willing inform Booth that I, in fact, should've listened to what he said. No way.

I was trying to apprehend the acceleration of a body if it was to fall, freely, from such a height. Which, was the reason I was there - a body actually did. Somehow it ended up- much worse than I did, I must add - in a squashed, bloody heap and all I wanted to do was find out how, I swear…

I didn't mean to fall, just so you know. And I didn't mean to land on top of Booth either, but I did and that has lead me to the conclusion that, once again, he saved my life.

Only right now, that's irrelevant because three minutes ago as he sat next to me outisde hospital waiting room, I received a call.

" Bren, Sweetie, How you doing ? " No prizes for guessing the callers identity.

" Yes, I'm fine. Why have you called?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Booth chuckle, he knew I wasn't fine and he knew I was being "straight to the point" again, as he put it.

"Bren, I just wanted to see how you were. Four stories isn't any old trip up, y'know."

"I'm fine, really."

It was forced, I know, but it was still okay to tell her this for now - she hadn't yet seen my plastered arm or the bandage they had, so tastefully too, wrapped around my head.

Booth mouthed "liar" to me and asked if it was Angela, I nodded and switched to speakerphone.

"And well one more thing too…" She added.

I knew it! If she had really wanted to know how I was doing she would have rang Booth and asked for the truth.

"Go ahead." I conceded.

"We need the notes on the free faller, and NO I am not going to let you come in and find them. Booth, I'm sure you're with her, don't let her come in…"

"HEY! Neither of you need to tell me when to and when not to come into work…"

I tried to interrupt but as usual Booth's voice was louder.

"Don't worry your squinty little brain; she's staying where I can see her," I rolled my eyes and he continued, "Although, she's rolling her eyes so I might just have to use my handcuffs." Angela laughed. I did not.

"I trust you Booth. Anyway as I was saying, Cam wants the free faller's notes so where can I find them ?"

I inwardly groaned.

"My laptop." I stated.

"Right, Bren, Password…"

"WHAT !" I nearly screamed.

"The password to your laptop. I promise Bren all I want is the notes, no sneaky peaks at anything. Besides you can change it next time you use it. Don't say you don't trust me."

"Don't say you don't trust _me._" Booth echoed, as a smirk washed over his face.

"Ange, It's private." I said and attempted to take the phone off speaker.

"And this is important, Cam may actually kill me." This made Booth smile and hold the phone harder onto the tables so I could not move it away from him.

He knew I didn't want him to hear my password.

Somebody shouted to Angela in the background and I just about made out the voice to be Cam.

"Cam says that if she doesn't get the notes, she'll get you banned from the building for a month." Angela informed me. _Great._

I sneaked a glanced at Booths face, he was trying not to burst out laughing by sitting bent forward as if he was suddenly so thoroughly interested in the patterns on his shoes.

"Um, Ange, err, is it okay if I spell it out?"

"Whatever, hon, just hurry up about it."

I sucked in a deep breath and decided right there and then to pretend that this meant nothing to me. It was only a password- It couldn't mean anything!

"Right then," I accidentally laughed nervously and hoped they hadn't heard,

"I suppose I better start, then…"

"Uh huh…"

"B"

"O"

"Okay, a little quicker sweetie."

"O, T, H." Oh damn. "It's just a password." I muttered, unsure if I was trying to convince my audience or myself.

Both Booth and Angela stayed quiet, I think they weren't sure of how to react.

"Booth?" Angela whispered, sounding choked.

"Uh huh," He managed.

"I think if you ever needed proof she was over Sully, you've got it now."

Inwardly I cursed Angela but he looked at me and smiled, his happy smile, this time.

Just before closing my phone he mentioned one last thing to Angela. "Ange, get you're notes and leave that laptop alone. Bones, we're going to get you fixed."

I was slightly confused by this- get me fixed? But obviously it showed.

"To the diner, Bones, you need some pancakes." He chuckled again and pulled me to my feet, draping his arm around my shoulders.

"It's only a password." I heard myself repeating.

"I know."

But it wasn't only a password and he didn't have a clue.

I took me a while to realize it, but I have now, not only am I about as far from a genius than Booth can imagine, but that he doesn't care.

He doesn't care about me being a genius or not.

And that's why now, as I write this- heading to the diner, in Booth's SUV after falling four stories – I have decided to lean over and kiss him, only on the cheek, but it will still be enough. Enough to show him that I know he'll always be there for me when I fall, literally.

He's going to reply along the lines of "How badly did that fall mess up your head?"

But that's okay too, because he'll be smiling when he says it, just like he always does when we have our moments.

I'll whisper thank you, back to him.

And tomorrow, at the Jeffersonian, when he saunters past the guards to tell me we have a case, things will be all normal again, because that's how we work.

And as Booth said himself, with that infamous line, that is the way we have to stay.

The End


End file.
